1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices. Also, example embodiments relate to memory devices stacked in multilayer structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor products may be getting smaller, demand for processing large amounts of data may be increasing. As such, the need for increased integration of nonvolatile memory devices used in semiconductor products may also be increasing. In this regard, multilayer memory devices formed by stacking memory layers three-dimensionally may be considered.
However, circuits for supporting operations of multilayer memory devices may not be easily arranged and/or increases in integration density may be restricted.